Legend Of Zelda: Sword Of The Past
by minz1
Summary: Ganondorf Dragmire has tried to capture Malon, with other seniors. But, everyone has gotten sick of his charades, so they tell him to leave. But, soon after he had departed, the Triforce has vanished! What will our young hero do? Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! I am a new author, as you may see. I'm sure you all are thinking: "Oh no! New Author! The Story must suck!" But no, I have actually written stories previously, this is just my first story on the Fan Fiction site. I hope you enjoy my take on the LoZ! Modern AU.**

* * *

It is 6:00 AM in the city of Kakariko. Our future hero, Link, is just getting out of bed, soon to be preparing for his studies in High School. He lives in the Faron district, which is located in the country of Hyrule. Their President is Daphnes Harkinian. He has a daughter, named Zelda Harkinian. Lately, the country of Hyrule has been having trouble. The crime in Hyrule is increasing. Since they have evolved from swords and shields, it has become a bit of a tough task to deal with. It also doesn't really help with dealing with urban life. Earlier that month, his friend, Malon, was captured by Seniors from his school. She was with Link at the time, they were going to the Coffee shop with Shiek. When the Seniors came up to her, Link and Shiek jumped their friends, and defeated the seniors. This caused a chain of events, leading to some kid quitting school, due to all of the student's outrage. Why do I mention this? No reason. Just that his name was Ganondorf. Ganondorf Dragmire. He left saying that he would seek out the "Golden Power". No one knew what he meant. But… that became a huge problem when the police force of Hyrule, nicknamed the Knights, found that the Triforce had splitten apart. Every one suspected Ganondorf, but he was nowhere to be seen. How does this apply to our friend, Link? You will find out next chapter…

* * *

**And that was it for the intro! Don't worry about the length, I was planning this as a summary for the story's backstory. We get introduced to the other characters later in the story. More like next chapter. Cya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy! I don't own the LoZ, so don't ask about it!**

He was running through the old forest, where the Kokiri were rumored to once live. Nobody dared to go there, since they didn't want to come face to face with the immortal children. What was Link doing here? Well, he was searching for the key to his journey, a LINK to Hyrule's past. Of course, you know it is the legendary blade: The Master Sword. Of course, there's a reason why he was searching for it, so we shall go back to the previous week, when our antagonist, Ganondorf, quits school.

"Gah! Why is everybody so ignorant!?" Ganondorf cried. He was simply raging, after the public outrage. He has tried to kidnap Malon, for his own twisted reasons. He was thinking of a way to dispose of Link, and his friend Shiek, and how to do it as painfully as possible. Then, he had remembered Hyrule's most treasured relic: The Triforce. "Ah, yes! I shall claim the Triforce, and make sure nobody is safe from my wrath!" Ganondorf proclaimed. He hadn't thought out a plan, similar to how his ancestors went about the claiming of the Triforce.

When he reached the shrine of the Goddesses, he walked up to the golden triangles. "Hey!" A guard cried out. "Step away!" "Gladly" Ganondorf replied, and obviously, he stepped in the wrong direction the guard was hoping he would go. As his hand reached towards the Triforce, he didn't realize the consequences of touching it. He had gotten only but one piece of the Triforce, the piece that represents him SO well: The Triforce of Power.

Link stared at his left hand with big watermelon eyes. "I-I-is that what I r-r-really think it is?" Link said in a small whisper. "Link! Pay attention to the board!" The teacher barked at him. "Um, sorry, I think there might be a scar on my hand, or something. "Oh?" The teacher said, curiously. He came up to Link with the most curious of expressions. When the teacher peered down to his hand, he turned pale in horror. "Link… principal's office… NOW!" The teacher ordered. As Link walked toward the Principal's Office, he can't help but wonder if this all had a meaning.

The Principal was leading him to the library, to aid him on his upcoming quest. "Mr. Hazer? What's going on?" Link asked. "Well Link, this is kind of hard to explain. You see…" And as he explained the Legend of the Hero, Ganondorf was planning something… something horrible that will be revealed next chapter.

**Well, this is it for this chapter; please review, favorite, and all that stuff that makes me happy inside! :D**


End file.
